


Suasana

by rdb1707



Series: #30DaysOTPChallenge [4]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorms, Drabble, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdb1707/pseuds/rdb1707
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Day 2: Cuddling somewhere) Demi mendapatkan hati Dani Pedrosa, sang kakak kelas idaman, Jorge pun memutuskan untuk berganti suasana. Haha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suasana

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this crappy plot. And I'm not making any profit from this fanfiction.

Kendati Dani sudah menampakkan wajah masamnya pada Jorge, pemuda beramput cepak itu masih saja cengar-cengir tanpa merasa berdosa. Kontan, hal ini membuat Dani merasa makin kesal. Awalnya dia menahan rasa gusar yang membuncah dalam dadanya, tetapi lama-kelamaan dia tidak tahan juga.

“Bisa jelaskan kenapa kita harus tidur berdesakan di sofa sempit ini?” tanya Dani kesal. Ia memelototi Jorge, jarak di antara wajah mereka tersisa kurang dari lima belas centimeter. “Dan mukamu terlalu dekat, Jorge, tolong menjauh.”

“Ehehehe....” Bukannya menuruti perkataan Dani yang notabene lebih tua darinya, cengiran Jorge berubah makin lebar. Wajah Dani semakin masam saja, Jorge tahu hal itu dengan baik. Hanya saja, menggoda kakak kelasnya adalah salah satu hal yang menjadi kegemarannya. Jorge menikmati hal ini lebih dari siapapun dan kemudian ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya, membuat jarak di antara mereka mendekat.

“Tidak apa-apa, kan,” tukas Jorge gembira, “Sesekali ganti suasana begini bukan ide yang buruk, kok.”

Setelah itu pelukan Jorge semakin erat. Dalam pelukannya, Jorge bisa merasakan bahwa wajah Dani memanas.

.

“Oi Marquez, kau lihat Pedrosa atau tidak?”

“Eh... kurasa mereka di sofa depan perapian, Casey. Tadi aku dengar suara Jorge dari sana.”

.

“Jorge, cepat menjauh dariku!!” Dani berbisik, lalu menghempaskan Jorge secepatnya dari sofa.

Aih, aih. Jalan Jorge masih panjang, rupanya.

**Author's Note:**

> .... Maaf abal dan jangan lupa support JorgeDani #...
> 
> Anyway, komen dan kudos ditunggu! /heh


End file.
